tachyon_the_fringefandomcom-20200214-history
Ripstar
Ripstar is a region within the Fringe. Background A deadly region The most notable feature of the Ripstar Region is the concentration of ripstars that appear within its boundaries. These gravitational phenomena are typically rare, but in this region they appear in abundance. Ripstars are infamous for tearing apart ships of all sizes with their strong gravity fields, which has led to large parts of some sectors to be sectioned off as too dangerous for travel. The peril of navigating the region has kept all but the most determined corporations from extending their presence throughout Ripstar. The only companies stubborn enough to develop in the region are those who plan to mine it for resources, like GalSpan or the Bora, or to offer sightseeing voyages, like Nebula Tours. Star Patrol has no presence in Ripstar. This allows the local Cinder Mercs to fill the role for the highest paying customer, which GalSpan has used to assassinate key Bora figures in the region without paying legal consequences. The isolation that comes with a largely corporate-controlled region has blessed the Cinder Mercs with an existence free from the law and nosy pilots. GalSpan has also been hard at work on the Hephaestus Project which they plan to unveil in the region. If reports are accurate, the mining complex will be able to harvest and process dozens of ripstars daily, a rate which was unheard of before GalSpan's controversial press conferences. The Ripstar Region with its countless ripstars is the perfect place for the Hephaestus to launch operations. Only time will tell if the project will make returns on GalSpan's ambitious investments. The GalSpan-Bora conflict When aligned with GalSpan, Jake Logan visits the Ripstar Region last to retrieve two key items from the area. The first are KC2 Crystals used to augment mining components that can withstand extensive operations on hard rock. The other item Logan retrieves is the Data Pack, a collection of classified information that a GalSpan double agent collected on Susan Bradley. Afterward Logan defends the Hephaestus from a final Bora attack. When aligned with the Bora, Jake Logan secures a computer core ejected from the Draconis Research Facility by Grey Weasel, a double agent working for the Bora. The core allows the Deliverance to open Tachyon Coil Gates with codes that bypass alarm systems, providing stealthy passage to the newly linked Hephaestus sector. Here Logan destroys GalSpan's new mining complex and wins the Bora their freedom. Sectors Hellas Starbase The Hellas Starbase sector takes its name from GalSpan's main starbase in Ripstar, Hellas Starbase. The mega-gates to both GalSpan and the Twilight are guarded by the base. Canopus Research The Canopus Research sector takes its name from the titular GalSpan facility located in the sector, Canopus Research Facility. Hephaestus The Hephaestus sector does not appear until the final mission of the game for either GalSpan or the Bora. The sector will be either filled with red Twilight Fog if Jake Logan is aligned with GalSpan or clear if he is with the Bora. Mercenary Mercenary is home to the Cinder Mercs' base, Cinder Station. Draconis Ripstar Field The Draconis Ripstar Field features the namesake GalSpan station, Draconis Research Facility, as well as a field of ripstars and asteroids marked off by navigational buoys. Ripping Fields Ripping Fields provides a straight path to the Liberty Starbase sector flanked by two long rows of ripstars. Liberty Starbase The Liberty Starbase sector is named after the station Liberty Starbase, the Bora's main base of operations in the region. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at Hellas Starbase and Liberty Starbase. Hellas Weapons * Glint Light Laser * Flare Medium Laser * Deimos Heavy Laser * Solaris Torpedo * Hunter Torpedo * Blast Torpedo * Advanced Blast Torpedo * Disruptor Torpedo * Tiger Missile * Sunspot Missile * Tesla EMP Missile * Helios Rocket * Tractor Wave Hellas Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Aim-point Module * Advanced Radar * Fog Radar * Lock-On Warning * Smart Shields * Tracking Enhancements * Burn-Off Device * Laser Reserves * Shield Reserves * Afterburner Reserve Liberty Weapons * Arc Light Laser * Boron Medium Laser * Heavy Mining Laser * Remote Sapper * Power Sapper * Inertia Sapper * Phase Sapper * Spire Rocket * Plasma Rocket * Helios Rocket * EMP Projector * Corona Device Liberty Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Aim-point Module * Advanced Radar * Fog Radar * Boosters * Lock-On Defense * Lock-On Warning * Smart Shields * Burn-Off Device * Laser Reserves * Shield Reserves * Afterburner Reserve Hidden crates * TNS coverage * Cinder Station Needs Emergency Supplies * Impact of Hephaestus on Region Being Studied * Mass Harvesting of Ripstars to Begin Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations